


They say that the world was built for two

by 1TheArtOfLosing1



Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [11]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Marie being the perfect girlfriend bc Zelda deserves it, Sabrina being scandalized for 1600 words straight, Sabrina finding out about Zelda and Marie’s affair, vague mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1TheArtOfLosing1/pseuds/1TheArtOfLosing1
Summary: “Why are two of your nails shorter than the others?”Zelda felt her heart skip a beat at the question, as she stared at Marie with wide eyes. The other witch only smiled at her, before turning her head towards Sabrina, and explained: “Women don’t like long nails for certain... activities.”In which Sabrina wants to paint Marie’s nails and asks her why two of them are cut shorter than the others and then Marie ends up describing everything she loves about Zelda.I mean have y’all seen Marie’s claws? That’s a no-go for the coochie.
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie LaFleur
Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743508
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	They say that the world was built for two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissSensitive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSensitive/gifts).



> Hello there! Thanks for reading my fic!
> 
> I took a good look at Marie’s nails and they look so long and sharp and I just HAD to do something about it. 
> 
> Sabrina’s new nail polish is based on Opi’s purple sand nail polish. Go look it up if you wanna see what it really looks like, it’s pretty cool :) 
> 
> To MissSensitive: I gifted this one shot to you, because I wanted to really thank you for your sweet and supporting comments. You have no idea how much they mean to me, so thank you. 
> 
> Title from “Video Games” by Lana Del Rey
> 
> French translations in the notes at the end!
> 
> Enjoy xxx

_They say that the world was built for two_  
_Only worth living if somebody is loving you_  
_Baby now you do_

_~~~_

Marie’s lips were pulling and pushing against her own, tongue’s battling, teeth tugging. Zelda tried to pull her closer, tried to get Marie’s hand where she needed her most. It had been a long day at the academy and she needed her. _Oh_ she needed her so bad. Zelda had spent the entire day thinking about Marie. About her smile, her laughter, about her hair, her scent,... About her _hands_. Those strong, seemingly inexhaustible hands. Hilda was at the bookstore, Ambrose was Hecate knows where and Sabrina wasn’t due to arrive home from one of her mortal friend’s house in more than an hour.

At least, that’s what Zelda had thought.

Marie’s long, slim fingers barely brushed the slick fabric of her lacy knickers, when a voice came from the hall.

“Auntie Zee? Are you in the living room?”

Zelda froze, her eyes opening as she stared at her lover in horror. When the movements of Zelda’s mouth and hips suddenly stopped, Marie creaked her eyes open as well, a confused look on her face. “What is the matter, chérie?”

“Sabrina is coming.” Zelda hissed, moving off Marie’s lap. She adjusted her skirt, stroke a hand through her hair and sat on the other end of the couch. Snapping her fingers to make sure her and Marie’s makeup looked flawless. Zelda prayed to Hecate she didn’t look as aroused as she still felt.

“Yes, I’m in here.” she called, succeeding surprisingly well in sounding as though she hadn’t been on the verge of getting shagged mere seconds ago. Marie cleared her throat, crossing her arms in front of her chest with a small smile playing on her lips. She didn’t look half as still turned on as Zelda.

The composure that woman had...

A few moments later, the teenager strolled in, carrying a small box with a wide grin on her face. “Oh hi Marie. I didn’t know you were here.” Sabrina said, raising an eyebrow in surprise, her smile never faltering.

Marie’s eyes went wide for a moment. “I was just helping your aunt with some paperwork.” she lied, apparently not entirely convincing Sabrina. Zelda felt her heart racing in her chest.

“I don’t see any papers.” the teenager stated, eyes roaming around the room as she moved towards the couch.

“We just finished.” Zelda quickly added, before changing the subject to the box in her niece’s hands, “What do you have there? Nothing that will get you into trouble again, I hope.” she warned, giving Sabrina a threatening glare.

“What? Of course not!” she huffed, throwing her aunt an offended look. “I just ordered some new nail polish, and it arrived a few minutes ago. But since I already did my nails last night, I can’t test it on my own.” she explained, already jiggling her brows suggestively.

Zelda quickly took the hint and shook her head, “If you’re looking for a victim to try it on, it’s not going to be me. No one does my nails except for myself.”

Sabrina’s face fell, “Auntie please.” she whined, pouting her lip like a child who was denied a piece of candy, “Aunt Hilda is with Dr. Cee, Roz is with Harvey and I’m not going to ask anyone at the academy!”

“So I’m your last choice?” Zelda laughed bitterly. “Now I certainly won’t let you do them.” she decided, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, before taking a dramatically long drag. Then suddenly, her eyes fell on the voodoo priestess silently sitting next to her. A wicked smile appeared on her face. “Why don’t you ask Marie?” she suggested, tilting her head and smiling sweetly at the other witch.

Marie’s lips parted, and before she could say anything, Sabrina started: “I hadn’t even thought of you.” Her grin was quick to return to her face, “Can I do your nails, Marie? It’s a really dark purple I think it would suit you well. And it’s not just any nail polish. It’s supposed to look like sand!”

Sabrina was already opening the box and pulling out the small bottle it contained. Marie sighed in defeat, shaking her head as she chuckled, “Very well, ma fille.”

Sabrina shrieked, “Thanks! Give me your hands.” she said, sitting herself down between the two witches.

“You’re going to do it _here_?” Zelda frowned, eyeing her skeptically. “We all know you spill anything you get your little paws on. Do it somewhere you can’t stain my centuries-old couch, please.”

Rolling her eyes, Sabrina got up again, “Fine, we’ll do it in the embalming room then.”

Marie followed suit, and when Sabrina walked out the room, she started following her. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed Zelda was still sitting down, red lips around her cigarette and making no attempt at joining them.

“You’re not coming with us?” Marie asked, not able to suppress the disappointment in her voice.

Zelda lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her, “Why should I?”

“For your niece, of course.” Marie reasoned, “You haven’t gotten the chance to spend a lot of time with her lately, have you?”

Neither Sabrina nor Zelda had been at home a lot the past few weeks. There was always work at the academy, which Zelda needed to take care of, and Sabrina was spending more time with her mortal friends than ever before. She even invited them to come over in the evenings. During those moments, Zelda always made sure she wasn’t home, so she wasn’t forced to hear their melancholic teen drama. They were polite, of course. She had instilled fear in their hearts long ago, but recently, she seemed to have earned their respect. Every unfortunate time they crossed paths, the three teenagers even tried to talk to her, asking how everything at the academy was going, and offering help if the coven ever needed anything. They were kind and really tried to get along with her, but Zelda had no interest in coming home from a whole day of teenage witches toddling behind her like little ducklings, only to have it continue at home, but with mortals instead. 

“Well, I suppose that’s true.” Zelda admitted, blowing out some smoke through her mouth.

“See? Perfect chance to make up for it!” Marie smiled, placing a hand on her hip. She then lowered her voice and batted her lashes innocently, “And I would enjoy your company a lot as well.”

Zelda eyed her for a moment, considering her. She did like being around both her niece and Marie, and the voodoo priestess was right: They hadn’t been spending a lot of time together recently. Ever since the defeating of the pagans, Sabrina was acting _different_. Zelda couldn’t quite place the sudden changes she had noticed, but she knew that something was off. When she asked her niece about it, she avoided eyecontact, changed the subject and that nervous little smile appeared on her lips. Something was wrong and Zelda had no idea what, but it certainly wasn’t anything good.

“Alright then.” Zelda finally sighed, stumping out the remaining bit of her cigarette in an ashtray on the coffee table, “But I’m not letting her do as much as even touch my nails.”

Marie chuckled and disappeared down the door Sabrina had gone through.

A few moments later, the three of them were all downstairs, Marie sitting on a chair with her hands spread out on the table, and Sabrina sitting opposite from her. Zelda was standing in the corner of the room behind Sabrina, fidgeting with the rings around her fingers and mentally slapping herself for agreeing to abandon her couch and cigarettes upstairs to join them.

“Can I take off your old nail polish?” Sabrina asked, already reaching for a bottle of nail polish remover.

“Oui, bien sûr.” Marie said, nodding her head.

Sabrina took a wipe and put some of the liquid on it, before she started swiping it across Marie’s nails, removing the red color. However, when Sabrina’s eyes caught sight of Marie’s fingers on her right hand, she frowned.

“Why are two of your nails shorter than the others?” she asked, obviously confused.

Zelda felt her heart skip a beat at the question, as she stared at Marie with wide eyes. The other witch only smiled at her, before turning her head towards Sabrina, and explained: “Women don’t like long nails for certain... _activities_.”

Sabrina’s frown only deepened. “What? That doesn’t make any-“ Her words died in her throat, her movements coming to a hold as the realization washed over her and her jaw dropped. “ _Oh_... I didn’t know you were seeing someone.”

Marie shrugged, “Only for a few weeks.”

“That’s so nice! Tell me about her.” Sabrina demanded, a grin growing on her face, as she resumed removing Marie’s old nail polish.

Zelda felt her stomach twist. No one knew about her affair with Marie, and she wished to keep it that way, just in case things didn’t work out between them. Plus, she had no desire to tell Sabrina anything about her love life.

“Well...” Marie started, throwing Zelda a sweet smile, “She is the most beautiful woman I have ever met.” Her eyes moved up and down Zelda’s body, before turning to Sabrina’s face. “She is strong, much more powerful than she thinks she is and _wicked_. She is intelligent and very stubborn at times.” Zelda clenched her jaw, her fingers curling into a fist. Her heartbeat was pounding through her head, every muscle in her body tensing. “Most of all, she is hard to understand. Sometimes I am not sure what she wants or needs, or if she even wants _me_. I think she hides her feelings behind a mask of sarcasm, and tries to pretend she is heartless and cold.”

For a brief moment, Marie’s gaze drifted back to Zelda, who stared down at her feet to avoid her eyes. Zelda knew she was right. Everything she had said was true, but she just never heard any of it being spoken out loud. No one had ever tried to understand her like that. Marie turned her attention back to Sabrina, who had just finished removing all nail polish and was ready to use her new one.

A low chuckle escaped Sabrina’s throat, “That woman reminds me an awful lot of _someone_.” She lightly nodded her head to where Zelda was standing with a knowing look on her face.

Zelda scowlded, “I suggest you chose your next sentence very carefully, Sabrina.”

The teenager lifted her hands in surrender, “I’m just saying, aunt Zee, you’re really smart and beautiful, but you have to admit that you’re not particularly good at showing your emotions.”

Lifting her chin, Zelda simply huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She didn’t know that agreeing to join these two would end up in them brutally roasting her entire personality.

“I bet it’s not easy to have a relationship with someone like that.” Sabrina continued, before dipping the small brush into the nail polish and then swiping it over Marie’s nail.

“I don’t like ‘easy’, ma fille. Easy is so boring.” she smiled, watching Sabrina swipe the shade of purple over each of her nails.

“Well yeah, that’s true, but you’re such an open person, how do you deal with being with someone who’s not?” Sabrina asked, stilling her hands to properly look at Marie.

Lifting her shoulders, Marie smiled at the young witch, “I just accepted the fact that we are two completely different people when it comes to showing emotions.”

Sabrina shook her head, thick brows furrowed and her lips parted. “But does it never bother you at all?” she asked in disbelief.

“Actually, it doesn’t. There are times when I almost fall for her facade, but then she looks at me and I _know_.” The smile on her face instantly grew, and she bit her lip to suppress it, but failed. “I can see in her eyes how much she is capable of feeling, and how much love her heart holds. She is kind and caring, even if she doesn’t see that herself. She sacrifices herself for her loved ones, always putting them first and herself second. She so desperately wants to do what is right, wants to protect those she cares about at all costs and would do anything she can to keep them save.” Brown eyes landed on Zelda, who could feel tears starting to form in her own. “I admire her for it.” Marie finally added: “And I wish she could see herself the way I see her, because she is worth so much more than she knows.”

They kept on looking at each other, Marie smiling and Zelda trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall down. Her heart was fluttering uncontrollably in her chest: A feeling she had never felt before. Marie looked at her and she felt so whole, so complete, so safe,... So understood. That woman seemed to know and understand every one of her imperfections, and still she cared so much about her. Still she smiled at her as if she was the universe itself, as if she was everything she needed, everything she wanted. As if she wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, wouldn’t want to be with anyone else.

_Oh... That woman._

Zelda silently wondered what she did to deserve her: Someone who didn’t care for her _despite_ her flaws, but _because_ of them. Marie was the only lover she’d ever had who never tried to change anything about her. Who just accepted her for who she was. Others had tried to fix her, eventhough she‘d never been broke. The only thing she had ever needed was to be cared for, which was something Marie had given her readily from the moment they met.

Sabrina seemed to notice the small exchange and frowned, eyes darting from Marie to her aunt and back.

“Wait-“ she muttered, and it was only then that the two witches broke eye contact. “Are you two _dating_?” she asked, looking absolutely dumbstruck.

She stared at her aunt, and Zelda was certain she was going to faint on the spot.

Knowing that denying it wouldn’t convince Sabrina, she nodded her head. “I believe that’s what some people would call it, yes.” she finally muttered, making Marie’s eyes sparkle at the confession.

Sabrina’s eyes seemed glued on the two witches, an expression on her face that neither one of them could read. Then suddenly, she grimaced, “So those two nails are short to- _Ew_!” She shuddered as the words left her mouth, cringing at the thought of her aunt and Marie doing such _things_.

Marie and Zelda looked at each other with a guilty look on both of their faces.

Slowly, the disgust faded from her features and was replaced with a smile. “But I am so happy for you, auntie.” she said, getting up to pull her in for a tight hug. “And for you too of course, Marie.” she added, after releasing her grip on Zelda. “I just never imagined you two would get together.” she chuckled softly, sitting down again.

“Neither did I, but I got lucky.” Zelda admitted, making the smile on Marie’s face grow even wider.

“Pas du tout, chérie. I am the lucky one here.” Marie corrected her. Zelda felt heat creep onto her cheeks, which certainly came hand in hand with a rosy blush. She looked down at the floor, hoping neither one of the other two witches would notice.

They did, of course.

Sabrina smiled, turning her attention back to Marie’s nails and coated them with the purple liquid a second time. Zelda felt Marie’s eyes on her the entire time, and after a few moments, she allowed herself to lift her head and meet her gaze. Marie winked, and for some reason, it seemed as if she was glowing. She looked more happy and beautiful than ever before. She looked content, thrilled, even.

Zelda couldn’t help but smile back at her, feeling the blush on her ivory skin increase.

After another minute or so, Sabrina announced: “There, all done.” with a proud smirk on her lips.

Marie held up her hands and nodded her head in approval. “Oh là là, mais c’est magnifique, ma fille. Merci beaucoup! J’adore ça.” she praised the girl, before showing her nails to Zelda. They were now a matte purple with a crystalized, rough texture. They sparkled as they caught the light and Zelda had to admit that they really looked like sand.

“Yes, they’re very nice. Well done, Sabrina.” she complimented the girl.

“Can I do yours too, auntie?” Sabrina asked, giving her aunt her most irresistible puppy eyes.

Groaning, Zelda knew there was no way she was going to deny her niece’s request. “Very well, but if you mess up my nails I swear-“

“I won’t, auntie. Just relax.”

Marie got up from her seat so Zelda could sit there instead, and once she did, she wrapped her arms around the High Priestess’ shoulders, pressing a kiss to her still blushing cheek. Zelda leaned into her touch, feeling the happiest she had been in the last few months. Maybe even years. She had never imagined Marie’s feelings for her were quite as deep and sincere as she had just confessed, but the knowledge made a tingling feeling form in her chest. Something thrilling, something fresh and exciting. Zelda turned her head and couldn’t help but steal a quick kiss. Her heart felt like it was flooding in an emotion she wouldn’t dare to name, but it felt so nice.

If Sabrina was grossed out about the two witches openly showing affection to one another, she didn’t show and just smiled happily at the both of them. Either way, Zelda was grateful for her understanding.

Zelda ended up liking her nails more than she would admit, and from then on, Sabrina did them every week.

**Author's Note:**

> French translations: 
> 
> Oui, bien sûr: Yes, of course
> 
> Oh là là, mais c’est magnifique, ma fille. Merci beaucoup! J’adore ça: Oh wow, but it's beautiful, my girl. Thank you so much! I love that.
> 
>   
> I hope you liked that! Have a good day!!
> 
> If you wanna come say hi:  
> Tumblr: immacryyowzah  
> Instagram: miranda.all.the.way


End file.
